The Return of the Beast
by Orange Dash
Summary: The Beast is back! In search for the brightest soul that he almost had the chance to take. The thing is, Donnie is trying to protect Mikey as much as he can, but someone else is surely up to the role. This especially.. is Raph. The Beast is after Mikey's precious soul. Sequel to Turtles Over The Garden Wall.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I decided to make a sequel to the story Turtles Over the Garden Wall. I bet many people are happy about that. Yay! Anyway, if you haven't read Turtles Over the Wall, I suggest you read that first before reading this, otherwise it'll be confusing. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Beast's POV:**

Hmmm, my form make shifted from the puddle of black liquid to almost myself, I just needed more souls again. I can do that, but there's one soul that I desired the most...

"You surely are mine Michelangelo..."

* * *

In New York City

 **Mikey's POV:**

"I wonder what Beatrice would do if she was here," I mumbled.

"For the last time Mikey! We're never going to see Beatrice again!" Donnie sighed frustrated.

"Why not?" I frowned. "We helped her, she helped us, should we be like... friends?"

"Mikey, she doesn't live here in New York City, we'll probably never see her again."

"Aw." I whined. "Maybe we can visit her!"

"No!" Donnie grasped my arm. "Mikey please, I don't want to go back there ever again."

"The Beast is gone," I smile.

"I don't know Mikey, the Beast was some strange creature he could still be alive."

"Don't worry!" I grin. "Even if the Beast comes back, I'll be more prepared and not fall to his temptations!"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about Mikey," Donnie gently squeezes my shoulder. "He really wanted you, I'm afraid that if he's still alive he'll do anything to get you."

"Why would he want me?" A memory flashed upon my head. "Wait... don't answer that, I already know why," I glance down. "It's the purity of my soul."

"Don't worry Mikey I'll protect you," Donnie hugs me hard and I bury my head in his neck.

Little did those two turtles know that someone else was watching them.

 **Raph's POV:**

I just watched Donnie and Mikey hug from my peeking position into the lab.

"Don't worry Brainiac," I whispered. "You're not the only protector here. I may have never actually been there, but Mikey's my baby brother too. Mine, my only baby bro," I move away from the lab door.

* * *

 **There is going to be a lot of bro fluff in this story, Mikey with Raph, with Donnie, and with all his bros. I really love bro fluff! So cute isn't it? Next chapter will be coming soon enough, be patient. Also, please review! That'll help me a lot! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Danger

**Here's the next chapter! I had to do a lot of thinking for this!**

* * *

 **Nodbody's POV;**

In Michigan:

Beatrice glanced out the window. The woods... they seemed to be dark again.

"That's weird," she turned away and suddenly the front door burst open. She screamed in terror and saw some shaded form step into her home. "MOTHER!" She screamed when suddenly the form appeared beside her a hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming. The body was ghoulish, made of bones and it was something not human. However, the thing holding her slithered out and she glanced behind seeing her mother screaming and the others appearing.. This creature as taking her somewhere into those woods.

She was shoved to the ground and glanced up seeing the boned creature step aside revealing another body... A black body with glowing white eyes, with red pupils. Was... that the Beast that Mikey and Donnie encountered? It was still alive!? Vines came around her legs and hands binding them.

"Hello Beatrice," It spoke.

"Let me go!" She struggled against the vines.

"Oh? I think not," a hand touches her cheek and she shivered. "I believe that you know of two turtles hmm? Donatello and Michelangelo?"

"No!"

"Oh really? I see everything that happens in these woods," the dark face leaned towards hers. She noticed that the skeleton creature held some dark lantern.

"What is that?" She pointed to the red lantern. The black face leans away and glances at the red lantern.

"My soul."

"What!? That is your soul?"

"Yes, when I collect more souls into that dark lantern I grow stronger and I turn those souls into the Edelwood trees that are parts of my body."

"You collect and take souls?" Beatrice gasped in horror.

"Sometimes I'll feast on them, but there is only one soul that I desire the most."

"Please... don't take me!" Beatrice closed her eyes in terror.

"Don't worry you'll be quite useful and it's not your soul that I desire the most."

"I don't want to know who," Beatrice still had her eyes shut.

"Oh, you do," the Beast walked around. "That's why I need you, it's somebody you know."

"No!" Beatrice opened her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you anything!"

"The soul I desire is Michelangelo," the Beast holds the red lantern and stroked the red light. "Such a precious and pure soul. Not only that, he's a mutant."

"How do you know about a mutant!?" Beatrice snapped.

"I know that because I can sense some substance in his soul and body. The DNA was altered and changed. That's what makes him so precious. I could use his body of that green substance that changed him from a turtle to a mutant turtle. I could use it to make myself stronger," the Beast held out his hands. "Not only would I have power of these woods, but of every other woods of the whole world and perhaps the whole world itself."

"Donatello is a mutant too! Just like Michelangelo! What's the difference? There is none!"

"Of course there is!" The Beast growls. "Michelangelo is the youngest and from the looks of it, Donatello is older. Younger souls are more precious and they give me more power." He turns to Beatrice. "Do you know where Michelangelo is?"

"No! I'll never tell you!" Beatrice struggled harder.

"Too bad," Beast clicked his dry cracked tongue. "You have no choice to tell me or not. I'll use your mind."

"What!? You can't do that!"

"Oh I can, I will use part of your soul and suck the memory out of your mind," Beast walks up to Beatrice.

"NO! NO! NO!" Beatrice screams. She felt the cold tree bark feeling hands on her head and felt pain. A memory flashed upon her head and she saw the Beast suck something yellow from her head. Her head hurt a lot, like she was drained. The Beast's palm spread open and the yellow ball of light expands showing a scene of Beatrice talking with Donnie and her helping Donnie. Donnie told her where he lived.

"Perfect," Beast smirked and closed the memory. "Now, I just have to figure out where New York City is." He turns to the skeleton bony creature. "Come now my one." They both disappear deeper into the woods.

"NO!" Beatrice yells. "You can't just leave me here to die!"

"Yeah, I'll leave you to die," the Beast's voice echoes form a distance and then it seemed to be gone.

"NO!" Beatrice kicked her leg and the vine snaps apart. She used her foot to crack the vine binding her hands together. "No, this can't be happening," she muttered. "I must warn Donatello and Michelangelo!" She started running to the nearest road that she knew where. She just stopped by the side of the road.

She couldn't drive! She was only 12!

Then, some guy riding a horse comes along the road.

"Hey there!" She ran up and pushed the guy off the horse and climbed onto the saddle.

"Hey!" The stranger guy yells as Beatrice pulled the horse's reins.

"Here! Take this!' She pulled out a bag of money and threw it at the guy. "There's two-hundred dollars in there!" With that, she made the horse gallop as fast as it could. "I need to get to New York City!"

* * *

 **Oh no! The Beast is after Mikey's soul! Would Beatrice warn Donnie and Mikey in time? Wait until next chapter to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Warning Message

**Hey there! Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Three days later...

 **Nobody's POV:**

Mikey was just in the kitchen making something with ice cream kitty, who knows what. As usual Don was tinkering in his lab.

"Yo Fearless," Raph called. Leo turned from his favorite show.

"I'm going out with Casey," Raph nudged Casey's shoulder.

"Okay, but don't get into trouble!"

"We'll be fine," Raph rolled his eyes. "Come on Casey, let's go kick some butt."

* * *

 **Beatrice's POV:**

It took three days on horseback to finally arrive in New York City. It was evening time. However, I was worried, I didn't know where in New York City Mikey and Donnie lived. Besides, they're mutants it's not like they could live with people here. I dismounted my horse and it collapsed on the patch of grass.

 _Oops... I must've tired it out..._

I kept walking around hoping I'd see Donnie or Mikey. Suddenly, I heard some laughing and the fray of a fight.

 _What was that?_ I looked up a building to see someone on top. Might as well go check that out. I went up the fire escape stairs to the roof. I wasn't expecting to see some gang get beat up by two dudes. A guy, who looked like a vigilante and probably played hockey. He had two hockey sticks anyway. And the other guy... I froze... he wasn't human... he was... a mutant turtle just like Mikey and Donnie. He had a mask just like them too, only it was red not purple or orange.

"We kicked Dragon butt!" The turtle fist bumped the human. "Well, gotta go Casey, you know how Leo is," the turtle steps back.

"Yeah, see ya dude!" The human boy leaps off the roof.

"Hey there!" I called and waved at the turtle.

Green eyes glanced at me , then the turtle dived off the roof.

"No! Hey! Come back!" I yelled, trying to chase after him. I can't lost him! This will be my chance! He was getting away! I picked up a trash can lid and threw it at him, trying to make him stop running. However, the lid actually hit the turtle and I winced. Ooops, I actually wasn't trying to hit him but to get his attention. The turtle glared at me and my widen in fear. He throws a sai at me and I screamed as the sai embedded my shirt into the wall behind me.

This turtle seemed strong, like he lifted weights and he had strong arm muscles. Suddenly, the turtle is on me and punched the wall just beside my head.

"How dare you!?" The turtle leans closer to my face threateningly.

"Please!" I shut my eyes in terror, my heart pounding wildly. "I only came here to give a message."

"By attacking me?" I bit my lip as something sharp touches my neck. It was probably another sai.

"Please... don't kill me. I came here to give a message to Donatello and Michelangelo." The sai leaves my throat and the turtle lets go of me.

"You know them?" He put his sais his belt.

"Yeah... uh," I rubbed my neck nervously and still shaking from the encounter. "You see... uh... my name is Beatrice and I..."

"Wait? Hold up, you're Beatrice?"

"Yeah."

"The one who was a blue bird that Donnie changed back into a human and later helped Donnie and Mikey?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "How did you know all that?"

"Donnie told me what had happened."

"Oh, well, I've got a message for Donnie and Mikey! It's serious! Do you know where they live?"

"Pffffh yeah," the turtle rolled his eyes. "I live with them actually."

"Wait what? Are you... like family?"

"Yeah, I'm their brother," the turtle folds his arms.

"You are?" I blink. "You're older than Donnie right?"

"You can say that," he grins. "He's the tallest of us four though."

"Wait? Four?" I say stunned.

"Yeah, there is another one older than me."

"Woah! Awesome! What's your name?"

"Raph or Raphael."

"Renaissance name huh? Do all of your brothers have names like that?"

"Yeah, they all do."

"Cool!" I grin. "Okay! Take me to Donnie and Mikey! Hurry!"

"Okay, but you must keep our place a secret."

"Sure, no problem, I don't exactly live in New York City anyway."

"Right, follow me," Raph turns and I follow him to a dark alley. Raph moves off a manhole cove.

"What are you doing?"

"We live in the sewers," he starts climbing down into the manhole.

"What? Really? It's gross down there!"

"We live in an abandoned subway station beneath Chinatown."

"Woah! That sounds epic!" I climb down and follow Raph. "Eww! It smells!" I pinched my nose.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it and this it the worst part of the sewers anyway."

* * *

 **No! Beatrice has a terrible warning message for Donnie and Mikey! What are they going to do about it? Find out soon enough in the next chapter! That's a hint! Please review for this story! And don't forget to comment! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dire News

**Hiyah! Please enjoy this new chapter! Dire news indeed!**

* * *

 **Beatrice's POV:**

I stood in awe in the place before me.

 _So... this is where Donnie and Mikey live._

"Raph!" I suddenly turned seeing another turtle, though this one had a blue mask and his eyes were the same color as his mask. "You can't bring a random stranger to the lair."

"Leo, this is Beatrice," Raph gestures.

"The one who helped Donnie and Mikey," Beatrice grinned.

"What? Really?" He steps forward. "Nice to meet you Beatrice, I'm Leonardo, call me Leo," he held his hand out and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, where are Donnie and Mikey?"

"Donnie! Mikey!" Leo yells.

"What?" A mumbled voice was heard and I turned seeing a turtle head poke out from giant metal doors. Probably from some kind of lab. Don's face was full of shock. "Beatrice?"

"Hey Donnie," I wave at him.

"What... what are you doing here?" Donnie walks up closer. "How'd you get here anyway?"

"Came here on horseback and I just found Raph beating thugs," I shrugged. "So, I asked him." I suddenly grasp Donnie's shoulders. "Donnie! Something bad is happening!"

"Woah, what exactly?" He pries my fingers off him.

"I ... I saw the Beast!"

"What!?" Donnie wasn't the only one with a shocked face. "You mean that he's... still alive?"

"Yes," my body starts quivering. "He desires Mikey."

"No, no, no," Donnie starts shaking and Leo guides him to the couch.

"Calm down Donnie."

"What's up dudes?" I froze as I saw another turtle enter. It was Mikey and he rubs his eyes. "Woah, what?" His eyes widen. "Beatrice!" He runs forward giving me a bear hug.

"Ugh, this is no celebration Mikey," I endured being crushed.

"What?" He turns noticing a panicked Donnie on the couch. "What is happening?"

"The Beast is back and he's after you Mikey," I bite my lip.

"What!? No, no, no," he takes two stumbled step backwards, his legs were trembling.

"Mikey!" I reached out towards him to warn him, but his legs give out underneath him. Luckily, Raph caught him before he could crash to the floor.

"Care to tell me why you've brought a stranger to our secret lair!?"

"What?" I jumped, seeing a... rat mutant?

"Sensei, this is Beatrice who helped Donnie and Mikey when they were those woods," Leo defended.

"Yeah, I've brought dire news," I rub my neck nervously. "Nice to meet you uh... rat guy."

"That's Master Splinter," Leo says. "He's our father and sensei in ninjistu."

"It's an honor to meet you Beatrice."

"You're ninjas!?" My eyes could've fallen out their sockets.

"We are," Raph says, he's still holding Mikey, while Leo was next to Donnie.

"That's so cool!" I grin madly and then frown. "The world is going to end isn't it? The Beast wants to control every forest and the whole world. He desires Mikey's soul and body." I could hear loud labored breathing and glanced at Mikey who shoved Raph away from him.

"He used me," he mumbled. "I almost died! No, no, no, NO!" His baby blue eyes cloud over and his body is shaking like he's having a seizure and he's struggling to breathe.

"Mikey!" Donnie shoots up from the couch.

"I've got him!" Raph grabs Mikey. "Calm down bro, deep breaths, deep breaths, breathe," Raph soothed rubbing Mikey's arms to calm him down.

 _Oh Mikey..._ I frowned tears blurring my vision.

 _He's scared... no he's terrified. We have to protect him! We have to!_ I grasped Mikey's hand to help calm him down.

 _He's scared, he's terrified..._

* * *

 **Oh no! Very dire news! Mikey is scared! Poor Mikey... Please review if you've read this story or comment. Pretty please! With ice cream kitty on top! Thank you! Turtle up to next chapter! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5:The Battle Begins

**Hey there! Here it is! There is going to be a giant battle scene...goes on after this chapter...**

* * *

"So what can we do about this?" Leo asks.

"Mikey can't leave the lair, we'll stay down here," Donnie says.

"What if the Beast comes down here?" Beatrice asks. I've only been down here for a couple of hours.

"The, we better be prepared," Leo says.

 **Beast's POV:**

 _New York City Aha!_ "You're of good worth Bones." The skeleton only grunted in approval.

"Sneaked into a woman's house and stole that map."

"Perfect," I stare at it. "Now I can find Michelangelo."

"How would we get there Beast?"

"Easy," I snapped my fingers and the tree next to me morphs into a car made of wood. "We'll go in this."

* * *

"Mikey calm down," Donnie tried to soothe Mikey.

"I can't be calm!"

"Why don't we play video games? Would that help?" Leo suggested.

"I'll play with you Mikey," Beatrice grabbed Mikey's arm.

"Okay then."

3 Hours later...

 **Beast's POV:**

"That was fast," I smirked as I stepped out the car along with Bones. The city was huge and it was full of people. What a perfect place to rule. I turned my head and saw people screaming and running away.

"I have the red lantern," Bones held up the red lantern.

"Perfect," I cackled. "Now I just have to call Michelangelo's soul to come to me," I raised my hands and the sky turned dark and a dark tree grew beside me with a face of black liquid drooling down. People were screaming everywhere and I smirked. "Come to me Michelangelo."

 **Mikey's POV:**

"Haha beat ya! In your face!" I victory danced at Beatrice.

"That was the first time I ever played videogames," she scowled.

"Guys!" April burst into the lair.

"What is it April?" Donnie turns.

"Something is happening! It's dark outside and dark trees and ghost are floating everywhere!"

"WHAT!?"

 _ **Come to me Michelangelo...**_

I froze... _What was that?_

 _ **I have something for you my dear...**_

"Is it pizza?" My eyes brighten.

"Mikey?"

 _ **Oh no.. it's with ice cream on top...**_

"No way!"

"Mikey? What are you doing?"

 _ **You are mine... come to me... repeat after me... I am yours...**_

"What?" I say confused.

 _ **Come to me... you are mine... you belong with me...**_

I felt my eyes suddenly cloud over and dull. "I belong with you, I am yours," I say.

 _ **Yes... come to me...**_

I take a few steps when suddenly Donnie stops me.

"Mikey? Are you okay? You're acting weird."

 _ **Come ... Michelangelo...**_

"I must go," I say and then walk out of the lair.

"Mikey!" Then, I'm running, my body moving on its own, I couldn't control it.

 **Donnie's POV:**

"No, no, no!" I screamed. "He can't leave!" We were chasing after him.

"Too late Donnie," Leo says. I noticed Mikey climb up the ladder and out the sewers.

"NO! We have to get to him! The Beast would get him!"

"Go!" Leo orders.

"I'm helping you guys!" Beatrice says and she follows after us along with April

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I'm standing next to my master when I felt control over myself again and gasped in terror.

"Hello Michelangelo," the Beast turns to me. "I'm not what you remember me last time." I then, noticed that his eyes aren't white but red. "And you came right into my trap."

"Ah!" I scream as some skeleton creature grabs me by the shell.

"Bring him over here Bones," the skeleton takes a few steps and I'm struggling as much as I could.

"Don't you dare!" A bo staff knock the skeleton back and I find myself in Don's arms.

"Hello again Donatello."

"You won't get my baby brother! My whole family is here!" I glance over Don's shoulder to see Beatrice, April, Casey, Raph, Leo, Leatherhead, Master Splinter and even the Mighty Mutanimals.

 _Woah, how'd they all get here all the sudden?_

"That won't be enough to defeat me!" The Beast raised his hands and thousands of trees sprouted from the ground and they make shifted into ghoulish creatures, demons, skeletons, werewolves, vampires, and anything from a horror movie.

 _Oh no! It's like every nightmare in the world has come true!_

"Attack!" The Beast roars. There are monsters every where and I felt myself separated from Donnie. The sound of battle is everywhere and I just sat in the middle of it all.

* * *

 **Oooh the big battle is starting! What is going to happen? Besides, there are only a few more chapters left of this story... Please review! Byah! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Die Protecting You

**Hey everyone! The battle still continues! Gotta read to see what happens!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Through the mist of the bodies I saw the Beast advancing towards me.

"NO!" I got up and ran but a giant black shadow claw grabs my thigh and digs into my skin.

"You aren't going anywhere Michelangelo!"

"Get away!" I see Donnie attack the Beast.

"You're still protecting your brother huh? Such a foolish protectiveness reptile." The Beast kicks Donnie away and the Beast's hands fall off crawling and wiggling over Donnie and they stretch and bind over Donnie. The Beast then regrew new arms and I shudder. "Now you cannot protect your precious brother," he sneered and snapped Don's bo in half.

"No, but I can!" I suddenly see Raph stab a monster and it's bleeding green blood. Raph leaps at me and grabs me pushing me behind him and he's standing in front of me protectively twirling his bloody sais. I even noticed that he was bleeding. I held out my chuck out just in case. "I'll protect you," Raph whispers so only I could hear. Of course, Raph would die protecting me.

"You cannot protect him," Beast growls.

"I'll never stop protecting him!" Raph growls. "Donnie ain't the only one!"

"Me too!" Leo appears slicing his sword at the Beast's head and I gasped as the head fell off. Everything freezes in total shock and then the Beast's head grows back.

"You can never kill me!" He dived at Leo and fangs grew out of his mouth and he bit Leo's shoulder. "Besides," he kicked Leo away. "I don't even have a soul."

"Oh really?" I suddenly notice Beatrice on my right. Her arm is bleeding but she's holding a stick as a weapon. "You know, your soul is in that red lantern," she points to a red lantern sitting on a wooden car's roof. The Beast's eyes widen in terror and Leo smirks. He leapt off the ground and ran towards the lantern dodging monsters and flying bodies.

"NO!" The Beast howls and his arms stretch and grab Leo throwing him against a building.

"Leo!" I yelled. Leo fell upon the ground unconscious.

"Mikey!" Donnie yells. The Beast disappears and reappears behind me. Raph turns to stab him, but the Beast's arm turns into the form of a blade and stabs Raph's shoulder.

"Raph!" He fell to the ground holding his bloody shoulder.

"Get away!" Beatrice throws her stick at the Beast. The Beast didn't flinch, but snapped his fingers and two skeletons slam Beatrice onto the ground.

"Beatrice!"

"Ready Michelangelo?" Beast smirks evilly at me.

"NO!" I ran forward trying to get to Donnie.

"Come here!" The Beast roars diving after me and I was slammed to the ground beside Donnie who was bound. I used my chucks to defend myself. However, Beast smacks them away and he squeezes my throat while the other arm stretches towards the red lantern.

"Get away from my son!" Master Splinter sneaks up behind the Beast. The Beast somehow grew an arm from his back and picked Splinter up and slammed him to the ground until he became unconscious.

"Sensei!" I rasped.

"Finally! Your soul is mine!" The Beast holds up the red lantern. The red lantern glows brighter and I felt my energy being drained. He was taking my soul! "I will be unstoppable! I will rule the world!" Beast cackled evilly.

"Mikey!" Donnie screams trying to break his bounds with no use. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." Big tears are falling on to the cold concrete floor.

"At least you tried Donnie," I rasped feeling weaker by every second. "Remember that I'll always love you bro, even Raph and Leo too."

"No Mikey," Donnie cries even harder.

"MIKEY!" Someone screams so loud my eardrums thumped with pain. I feel a body slam onto me and I groaned in pain.

"Get out of the way foolish Raphael!" Beast hissed with venom.

"Never!" Raph rasped.

"R...a...Raph!" I screamed quietly as the Beast stabs him over and over again.

"I'm protecting you no matter what," Raph says. His emerald green eyes stare into my baby blue ones. I feel tears spill from my eyes as Raph flinches with every stab and his blood is splattered everywhere. Even his blood was splattered onto me. "Don't cry," Raph wiped my tears even with his bloody finger.

"But, you'll die," I kept crying. The Beast didn't cease to stab Raph.

"I'll die protecting you bro," Raph smiles weakly blood dripping from his mouth. "I love you baby brother," he kisses my forehead and I could feel warm blood there.

"I love you too Raphie..." I cried even harder.

"You'll never attack my family ever again!" Leo flies through the air and kicks the red lantern out of the Beast's hand.

"No!" The Beast turned and he stopped stabbing Raph.

"You don't deserve to be treated with honor," Leo growls. "Beatrice NOW!" Beatrice dives at the red lantern and holds it up.

"You wouldn't dare!" The Beast was taking careful steps towards her.

"I would dare, you don't deserve to even be in this world. You don't deserve to even live!" Beatrice spat and blew out the lantern.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The Beast howled and his body falls to the ground, it was decaying really fast and it was so gross dude I nearly hurled. It was a good thing that I didn't, cause Raph was still on top of me.

Finally, the Beast's body turns to dust and the sky goes bright and all those scary monsters and ghosts all disappeared and even all the dark trees. Now, where the Beast's body once was... sprouted a flower. That was a good sign, he was truly gone forever for good.

Donnie was free now, but everybody was wounded. Even the Mighty Mutanimals, Leatherhead, April, Casey, Beatrice, Master Splinter and my bros. The most surprising thing was that, I was the only one who was less hurt and wounded except for being totally exhausted and weak in my body.

"Good job Beatrice," Leo grins at her.

"I'm glad to help, especially to save the world," Beatrice grinned despite her total bloody arm.

"You did great protecting Mikey Raph," Donnie grins. I smile up at Raph and he grins back. Then, his body slumps still over mine. His head is drooped over to the side and his eyes are closed.

"Raph!?" He was the worst one wounded than out of all of us. "Raph!" I scream slapping his face. He didn't even respond or anything. I totally feared the worst...

"Stop slapping my face bro," Raph grunts. "It's hurting me."

"Don't scare like that dude! I thought that you died!" I had big fat tears rolling down my cheeks again. "You scared me so bad." Raph opens his eyes and looks down at me.

"Stop crying bro."

"I can't I'm crying like a sissy!" I kept wailing.

"It's okay bro," Raph slowly gets off me. "I'll be fine... ugh," Raph holds his shoulder in pain.

"Let's go home guys," Leo grunts. "We're all wounded, we all need to heal. Everyone come to the lair." I pull myself up onto my feet and felt light headed all the sudden and very dizzy, I kept stumbling as I stood.

"Come here Mikey," Raph held his arms out.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"So I can carry you," Raph rolls his eyes playfully.

"I'm good, I'm fine," I take a step only to have my legs give out weakly and I'm falling towards the concrete head first. Raph catches me before I could smack against the hard concrete.

"You're not fine Bonehead," he scoops me up and holds me bridal style.

"Hey, I'm a bride guys!" I giggle. I could hear snickers from Donnie, April, Casey, Leatherhead, and Beatrice.

"I'll shut your mouth Mikey!" Raph threatens.

"Same ol' Raph," I grin.

"Let's go home and all heal okay everybody?" Leo sheaths his broken swords. Everyone just grunts in approval.

"Thanks for protecting me Raph," I sigh and grin closing my eyes leaning my head on the curve of Raph's shoulder.

"Anytime bro, anytime," was Raph's reply. "Like I said, I'll die protecting you little brother." I sigh in content and just fell asleep there in Raph's arms...

* * *

 **That's so sweet! I LOVE BROTHERLY MOMENTS! Raph will definitely die protecting Mikey. Mikey is the baby brother after all, and Raph is the protector not only Donnie and Leo too. Sadly, there is only going to be one more chapter left and this whole story is complete... So sad huh? Well, it has to come to an end doesn't it? That doesn't mean that I'll never stop writing... I'm in fact writing a lot more! Stay cool everybody! Have fun wherever you are! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Brothers Are Always Together

**This the last chapter! There will be bro fluff at the end of this chapter! Have fun!**

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

Everybody was patched up by Donnie and Master Splinter. Leo thanked the Mighty Mutanimals for helping them.

"It's our honor Leonardo," Slash says. He and Leo both nodded their heads. Slash turns to his team. "Let's go Mighty Mutanimals."

"Can we get bread crumbs?" Pigeon Pete asks excited and Raph groaned.

"Bye Leatherhead," Mikey hugged his favorite crocodile buddy.

"I'll see you later my friend," Leatherhead hugs him back and then lets go following his team out the lair.

"I should probably get back home to do my homework," April says.

"Bye April," Leo grins.

"See ya April," Donnie grins putting a hand on his hip. April turns to Beatrice.

"I hope to see you again uh..."

"Beatrice, my name is Beatrice," Beatrice says.

"See later then Beatrice."

"I look forward to seeing you again April," April nods and the two girls smile at each other.

"Bye everybody!" April waves and we all wave back. She walks out and Casey sighs getting up from the couch next to Raph.

"I'm gonna go too. See ya dudes!"

"Bye Casey!"

"Don't use your strained arm too much!" Donnie calls. Casey only scoffs and he's gone.

"Well," Leo turns to Beatrice. "You should go back home."

"Yeah," Beatrice stands. "My family is probably still worried about me. You guys were great, it was nice being with you all."

"Wait!" Mikey suddenly grasped her arm. "We'll see each other again right?" He put on his cute puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, Mikey I'll see you again, now stop those eyes it's going to make me cry."

"Donnie do you have an extra t-phone?" Mikey faced Donnie.

"Yeah Mikey, in my lab, what?" Mikey burst into the lab and came back holding out the t-phone to Beatrice.

"You can take this, we can contact each other!"

"Woah," Beatrice took the phone. "This is such a cool phone."

"There are even games on it!" Mikey grins. "You can text me all you want. We should hang out sometime dudette."

"Sure Mikey," Beatrice grins.

"Do you need help going home?" Leo asks.

"Nah, I'm fine. I rode a horse here anyway, I can just ride on it back home."

"Okay then, have a safe journey home."

"See ya guys!" Beatrice waves. She saw Mikey salute at her and she saluted back, then she left the sewers, heading back home.

"I'm glad that you're still here bro," Donnie slings an arm around Mikey.

"Yeah Mikey," Leo rubs his baby brother's head fondly. Mikey could also see Raph grinning at him and even Master Splinter.

"I'm glad to be here still dudes," Mikey grins.

* * *

Somewhere in Michigan:

Somehow the way home was faster. Beatrice got home in like three hours just on horseback.

"Beatrice!" Her family hugged her, telling her how scared they all were. Beatrice told her family of her adventure and they totally seemed to believe her. Beatrice's mom even decided to make her favorite dinner. Beatrice sighs on her couch and took out her t-phone, Mikey had sent her a text.

 _ **What's up Angel-Cakes? You're totally rad!**_ And there is a smiley face that's winking at her.

Beatrice laughed and texted Mikey back.

* * *

Mikey was playing and texting on his t-phone with a wicked grin on his face. Leo couldn't help but to grin and roll his eyes.

"I'm going to bed, I'm so tired," Leo trailed to his room.

"Me too," Mikey yawned and sent one last text and trailed for his room also with Donnie trailing behind him and Raph behind Donnie.

"Get good rest Mikey," Donnie hugged him before Mikey could enter his room and Mikey saw Raph just standing there.

"Goodnight D," Mikey nuzzled his head against Donnie's and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for about twenty seconds. Then, Don left for his room. Raph was still standing there in the hallway. Mikey quirked an eye ridge. "You okay dude?" Raph shook his head and blinked at Mikey.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Raph hastily replied. Mikey just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then, goodnight Raph," Mikey then entered his room and closed the door. Raph put a hand on the Mikey's closed bedroom door.

"I'll always protect you bro," Raph whispered. "If you have a nightmare, I'll always be there," Raph took a step back and sighed. "Might as well get some sleep," he headed for his room.

Master Splinter smiled in the hallway. His sons truly loved each other as true brothers. They even look out for each other.

* * *

Mikey was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having a terrible dream that Beast actually took him.

"NO!" He screamed bolting upright and rubbed his wet eyes. "Why'd I have a nightmare? Everything is fine," Mikey rolled on his sides. "I'm still here, he didn't take my soul."

"Mikey?" The youngest jumped and turned his tear stained face to see Raph by his bedside. "Go away Raph." He threw one of his pillows at him and Raph caught it. Mikey turned so his shell was facing Raph.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Raph put his hand on Mikey's shell. He set the pillow back on his bed. Mikey's beak quivered and he just sobbed his eyes out. "What was it about?" Raph rubbed soothing circles on Mikey's shell.

"The... B...Beast...h...he... took my soul," Mikey sobbed his body shivering.

"It's okay." The bed dent down as Raph climbed in holding Mikey in his strong hold. "It never happened bro, I'll always protect you," Raph pressed his forehead against Mikey's. "I'm here..." Mikey's sobs and shaking body died down and he smiled nuzzling his head against Raph's plastron. Raph smiled and waited for Mikey to fall asleep before falling asleep himself.

"Awww look at that, Raph is such a softie," Leo grinned with Donnie beside him.

"Shall we join them?" Donnie smirked rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yeah." The two climb onto the bed carefully. Donnie nuzzled himself against the back of Mikey's shell and Leo was behind Donnie throwing a arm around all of his brothers. Donnie tried to squeeze closer to Mikey, but the youngest was in Raph's strong tight hold. The bed may be cramped, but it was just barely enough to fit them all.

Splinter smirked from the doorway a smiling glint in his eyes. His sons truly loved each other and they all looked out for one another. "Sleep tight my sons." He left the room and all four turtle brothers slept with smiles on their face throughout the whole night.

They were all content and happy just being together. Besides, they'll always be together...

* * *

 **Awww! I just thought of ending this story with some bro fluff! It's so cute! Thanks a lot everybody for your support! Please still give feedback! After all, it's time to say bye everybody! You can still check out my other stories! Yes please!**


End file.
